The long term objectives of the Biostatistics and Information Services Core are: 1) to provide biostatistical collaboration (in the design of research projects, data analysis, and preparation of research publications). 2) to collect fundamental core data on autologous marrow transplant (AMI) patients, 3) to maintain these and related data in a computer database, and 4) to provide computer and programming expertise to facilitate the use of these data for AMI patient research. The specific methods to accomplish this aim are: 1) 0.25 FTE Ph.D biostatistician support for the collaborative research, 2) a Data Collection Team that collects data on a daily baSis during the transplant period and follows the patient for clinical events and vital status, 3) maintenance of these data in a SIR database with data entry software programmed in INGRES and stored on a VAX computer cluster with remote terminal entry, and 4) a computer programing staff that maintains the hardware, software, and databases as well as giving advice on the file structure, preparing flat files for data analysis, and performing runs with statistical software for data analyses.